Loving You Forever
by Kim Jung Min
Summary: Kim Ryeowook seorang Yeoja manis harus berpisah setelah jadian dengan namjachingunya Kim Yesung, apakah namja itu akan menunggunya? my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1 Mwo? Chingu?

Ryeowook P.O.V

Aku berjalan keluar sekolah dan menatap ke langit kelabu di Seoul. "Sial, kenapa harus ada musim salju sih?" Aku segera merapatkan hoodie coklatku "mana minnie juga lama lagi, kemana dia? Bukannya dia parkir di daerah sini, jangan-jangan malah sibuk dengan Kyu-oppa? Cih tidak enaknya menjadi single begini." Aku senang bermonolog jika sedang kesal.

"Wookie..." Sapa seorang Yeoja yang menggandeng namjachingunya.  
"Oh Hyukkie, hi..." Sapaku riang. Hyukkie dan minnie adalah sahabat dekatku. Tapi semenjak mereka punya namjachingu masing-masing mereka meninggalkanku -sadis amet-  
"Kau menunggu siapa?" Tanyanya.  
Aku tersenyum. "Minnie." Jawabku.  
"Oh... Aku pulang dulu ya." Katanya sambil menarik Donghae sang namjachingu. Aku melambai ke arah mereka. Donghae pun ikut melambai ke arahku. Skali lagi harus ku ceritakan. Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung adalah sahabat karib dan sekaligus 3 cowok terpopuler di sekolahku. Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah merebut sahabatku makanya aku sebel kalo udh ketemu mereka -digaplok fansnya-.  
"Menunggu siapa?" Tanya seseorang bersuara lebut dari belakangku.  
"Oh, Yesung-ssi. Aku menunggu Minnie." Kataku.  
"Loh, bukannya dia pulang bersama Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya bingung.  
"Aiiish? Sungguh keterlaluan. Aku sudah menunggu 15 menit disini! Ah molla." Kataku kesal lalu hendak pergi. Tiba2 tangan Yesung sudah menahan lenganku. Aku berbalik.  
"Mau pulang? Ayo pulang bersamaku, aku antar sampai depan rumah." Katanya menawarkan.

Deg...deg...deg.  
Aku bisa merasakan jantungku mencelos keluar dari dadaku.  
"O-oh, t-tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawabku terbata-bata. 'Perasaan apa itu?' Batinku.  
"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya. "Rumah kita hanya selisih satu blok jadi aku bisa antar kau." Katanya.  
Aku tahu maksudnya mengantarku adalah berjalan bersamaku ke rumah. Aku tahu itu bukan pilihan tepat. Bertemu dengannya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdebar sekarang harus berjalan bersamanya apa aku bisa?  
"Hei." Katanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mukaku.  
"Ah? Hmm, baiklah." Jawabku tidak punya pilihan. Lagipula siapa yang suka berjalan sendiri?  
Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukai Yesung dia tampan, pintar, suaranya pun bagus. Aku memang cukup dekat dengannya apa lagi Minnie dan Hyukkie kan kekasih sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi apa dia menyukaiku juga? Haduhhh runyam otakku.  
"Hei, wookie apa yang kau pikirkan." Tanya yesung heran.  
Aku menoleh dan menggeleng, membuat rambut curlyku bergoyang.  
Yesung hanya menatapku lalu tersenyum. "Kau kesepian ya karena temanmu sudah direbut oleh chinguku?" Tanyanya mengerti pikiranku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.  
"Sesuai dugaanku." Katanya lalu tertawa. "Kalau begitu kita berteman saja." Katanya saat kami sudah tiba di depan rumahku.  
Aku tercengang sendiri menatapnya.  
"Teman?" Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Oke." Jawabku sambil membalas uluran tangannya.

Pukul 20:00 di kamar Wookie.

"Teman? Hah hanya itu? Wah... Sudah lah aku perlu tidur." Kataku pada diriku sendiri yang sedang tiduran di kasurku yang empuk dan nyaman sambil mengadahkan tangan yang tadi bersalaman dengan Yesung. "Teman?" Lalu ada apa dengan kata itu? Kenapa terdengar begitu indah? Mataku semakin berat dan aku pun terlelap.

Yesung P.O.V

'Apa yang merasukiku sampai bisa mengajak yeoja lucu dan imut itu berteman? Memang ada apa?' Tanyaku sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku. 'Kalau bisa kuakui aku selalu merasa senang ketika bertemu yeoja itu, seperti yg terjadi tadi siang.

*flashback*  
Aku berjalan keluar dari sekolah setelah dicampakan Kyuhyun yang malah sibuk dengan Minnienya. Aku melihat seorang yeoja sedang berdiri memunggungiku seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang jadi aku asumsikan dia sedang menunggu temannya. "Menunggu siapa?" Bibirku bergerak sendiri. Dia menoleh dan menatapku terkejut. Entah mengapa aku juga dengan beraninya mengajak dia pulang bersama. Tentu aku sudah tahu dimana rumahnya, benar rumah kami tidak jauh. Dan ia pun menyetujuinya.  
Saat tadi berjalan pun entah mengapa dengan beraninya aku menjulurkan tangan dan mengajaknya berteman. Kurasakan genggaman tangan yeoja itu membuat jantungku tak karuan sendiri. Bahkan tadi saat mau pulang aku menunggunya masuk dulu.  
*end of flashback*

Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku memikirkan yeoja itu. Apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta? Kita lihat besok.


	2. Chapter 2 Best Day Ever

Ryeowook P.O.V

"Wookie~" sapa Minnie saat masuk kelas. Ia segera duduk disebelahku sambil menatapku dengan tatapan senang. Apa? Senang? Jahatnya! Ia bahkan melupakan kesalahannya kemarin? Benar2 Yeoja yang jahat! Pikirku.  
"Kenapa?" Tanyaku basa-basi.  
"Kemarin aku kencan dengan Kyuhyun-oppa.. Dan..."  
"Dan kau meninggalkan aku sendiri." Potongku sinis sama sekali tidak meliriknya dan malah memusatkan perhatianku sepenuhnya ke buku yang sedang aku baca.  
"Ah, mianhae, jongmal mianhae chingu, aku lupa." Katanya penuh rasa menyesal.  
"Sudahlah, lagian juga aku memang single sendiri jadi ya itu resikoku." Kataku polos.  
Ia menatapku lalu berkata "aku akan mentraktirmu asal kau memaafkanku."  
Aku menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah jam istirahat kutunggu traktiranmu." Jawabku.

Teeet~ bel pelajaran berbunyi.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memperhatikan guru, pikiranku masih melayang memikirkan kejadian kemarin saat Yesung berkata "teman?" Astaga apa-apaan ini?  
"Heh Wookie kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Minnie yang duduk di sebelahku.  
"Ah... Aniyeyo, gwenchana." Kataku.  
"Ah iya, kemarin kau pulang sama siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.  
"Hmmm..." Aku bingung sendiri. "Sama Yesung-ssi." Kataku berusaha tidak menampilkan reaksi yg berlebihan.  
"Omeo? Hah syukur kalo kau tidak aku jemput ya? Hahahaha." Katanya sambil tertawa.  
Aku hanya membalasnya dengan seringai garing.

Teet~ pelajaran pun selesai.

Wookie segera memasukan buku-bukunya di dalam tas dan beranjak.  
"Hei ayo kau traktir." Kata Wookie sambil tersenyum.  
"Ayo." Katanya. Kami berjalan menuju keluar kelas.  
"Annyeong chagiya." Sapa seseorang seraya merangkul Minnie.  
"Ah, Kyuhyunie~ apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Minnie.  
"Mau ke kantin kan, ayo pergi bersama." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Ah iya, aku mau mentraktir Wookie." Kata Minnie sambil menarik tanganku.  
"Oh, hai Wookie, maaf ya kemarin kami meninggalkanmu." Kata Kyuhyun.  
"Ah iya, tidak apa-apa kok." Kataku berbohong. Apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat sedih bodoh! Teriakku dalam hati.  
mereka sudah mulai berjalan di depanku. Lagi-lagi aku berjalan sendiri.  
"Chingu~" sapa seorang namja bersuara lembut dari belakangku dan merangkulku.  
"Ah? Ye-yesung-ssi? Waegeureyo?" Tanyaku.  
"Hahaha kita kan chingu." Katanya masih merangkulku. Kami pun lanjut berjalan dengan tangannya yang merangkulku.  
Dalam hatiku aku berkata ini memang indah tapi atas dasar apa dia melakukan ini? Chingu saja?  
"Lho, kalian berdua berpacaran?" Tanya Kyuhyun.  
Aku bisa melihat air muka Yesung yang berubah jadi bingung sendiri. Terasa rangkulannya sedikit merenggang. Aku segera tertegun sendiri.  
"A-aniyeyo." Jawab kami berbarengan.  
"Kamu hanya chingu." Jawab Yesung sambil tetap merangkulku.  
"Oh~ hwaitting." Kata Kyuhyun dan Minnie kompak.  
'Hwaitting?' Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku hanya menjawab mereka dengan seringai kecil.  
"Oh iya, kita mau ke kantin kan?" Tanya Yesung sembarangan.  
Aku hanya mengangguk kaku.  
"Hmmm, aku ikut." Kata Yesung masih merangkul.

Setibanya di kantin Minnie memang membelikanku makanan tapi lansung duduk bersama Kyuhyun dan aku duduk sendiri.  
"Aku duduk bersamamu ya Wookie." Kata Yesaung sambil meletakan makanannya di depanku.  
"Oh iya, sialhkan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum lalu menyantap makananku lagi.  
"Kita senasib ya? Sama-sama tidak punya kekasih dan sama-sama kehilangan kedua teman yang kita punya." Katanya membuatku menoleh dan menatap matanya yang sudah menatapku lebih dulu.  
"Aku rasa begitu." Jawabku lalu menusuk sushi yang ada di depanku.  
"Berarti kita memang harus mencari pacar ya?" Tanyanya membuatku hampir menyebrotkan sushiku.  
"Hmm, kenapa malah tanya kepadaku?" Tanyaku heran.  
"Ah tidak apa-apa." Katanya. Aku memang melihat air mukanya berubah karena pipinya sedikit memerah.  
"Hmm, hari ini ada acara?" Tanyanya, suaranya terdengar ragu.  
"Oh, tidak ada. Kenapa?" Tanyaku. Sial... Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Apa ini artinya dia mengajakku kencan? Tanyaku dalam hati.  
"Oh... Hmmm... Apa kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan di taman sesdudah pulang sekolah, aku tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah." Katanya malu-malu sama sekali tidak memandangku yang sudah memandangnya tidak percaya.  
"Oh baiklah, pulang sekolah." Jawabku berusaha santai.  
"Oh oke." Katanya. Muka namja itu berubah tenang kami menghabiskan waktu istirahat kami tanpa banyak bicara.

~Teet~

Bunyi bel masuk. Aku berdiri dari meja tempak kami berdua duduk.  
"Jangan lupa, pulang sekolah." Katanya mengingatkanku.  
"Oke." Kataku lalu melemparkan senyum manisku.  
Namja berambut hitam dan sedikit agak panjang itu tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Dia pun berdiri dan masuk ke kelasnya. Aku pun masuk ke kelasku.

***

"Sudah lama?" Tanyaku saat melihat Yesung sedang menunggu di depan pintu gerbang.  
"Ah... Tidak terlalu kok, kajja." Katanya lalu menggenggam tanganku dan berjalan.  
Entah apa itu tapi rasanya nyaman digenggam olehnya. kukira aku akan membeku karena kedinginan tapi tangannya menghangatkan tanganku.  
"Eh yesung-ssi kenapa kau mengajakku ke taman ini kan musim salju." Kataku ragu.  
"Wah apa aku setua itu. Jangan pake embel-embel 'ssi' dong aku kan belum tua. Aku lebih suka taman pada musim salju." Katanya sambil melirikku.  
"Oh..." Kataku tak punya topik.  
"Kau mau beli kopi? Akan aku belikan." Katanya sambil menunjuk kedai kopi.  
Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia melepas genggamanku tapi entah apa yang membuatku menarik tangannya. Terlihat jelas ia langsung menatapku bingung.  
"Wae?" Tanyanya.  
Aku menunduk baru menjawab "hmm, kita pergi bersama." Kataku pelan.  
"Oh, baiklah." Katanya. Kami pun berjalan menuju kedai itu.  
"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya saat berdiri di depan kedai itu.  
"Cappuccino." Jawabku karena hanya kopi itu yang aku suka.  
"Oh, baiklah. Cappuccino dua." Katanya kepada orang dibalik meja kedai itu.  
"Kenapa kau pesan cappuccino juga?" Tanyaku saat kami mulai berjalan kearah bangku taman. Kami sedang berada di taman dekat sungai Han.  
"Hmm, karena hanya kopi ini yang aku suka." Jawabnya membuatku melongo.  
"Hah? Sungguh?" Tanyaku kaget.  
"Hmm, kenapa?" Ia mengangguk pasti baru bertanya.  
"Ah itu sama dengan alasanku." Kataku ling lung.  
"Oh, ahahahaha." Katanya tertawa lalu duduk.

Yesung P.O.V

Keberanian super untuk mengajak yeoja manis itu berjalan-jalan dan ternyata sukses. Aku menunggu di depan gerbang. Sungguh apa aku harus menyatakannya? Tanyaku sendiri.

"Eh, wookie apa kau menyukai seseorang?" Tanyaku ling lung karena tidak menemukan nada yang tepat.  
"Hmmm, ada sih, tapi aku tak tahu apa dia menyukaiku juga. Kenapa?" Tanyanya.  
"Tidak, apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanyaku bingung sendiri.  
"Eh? Wae oppa bertanya begitu?" Katanya bingung.  
"Hmmm jawab saja." Kataku.  
"Aku ... Eh bisa dibilang iya bisa juga dibilang tidak." Katanya ling lung  
Aku menatapnya yang sedang duduk disebelahku.  
"Hmm kenapa begitu?" Tanyaku.  
"Karena aku belum yakin." Katanya bingung sendiri.  
"Oh, kita bisa saling mendekatkan diri dulu." Kataku berusaha yakin. Aku menatap wajahnya.  
ia menoleh dan menatapku.  
"Sungguh apa kau yakin?" Tanyanya.  
"Tentu." Jawabku.  
"Baiklah, selama kau berjanji tidak akan menyakitiku aku mau." Jawab yeoja manis itu.  
"Terimakasih sudah memberiku kesempatan." Kataku malu sendiri.  
"Ah iya oppa, apa alasanmu menyukaiku?" Tanyanya sambil mengadah ke langit.  
"Oh? Aku sendiri tidak tahu, aku selalu merasa seperti jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat besamamu." Kataku jujur. "Dan aku nyaman bersamamu." Lanjutku.  
"Hmm? Aku juga merasa begitu oppa, tapi aku belum seratus persen yakin akan hal itu." Katanya.  
"Hmmm, kau juga berjanjilah takan menyakiti oppamu yang sudah sering disakiti ini oke?" Tanyaku sambil mengacungkan kelingkingku.  
"Ah? Oke aku berjanji." Jawabnya lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya dikelingkingku. Aku tersenyum sendiri dibuatnya. Ya benar Kim Ryeowook oppa berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu. Batinku.

Akhirnya kami tiba tepat di depan rumah wookie. "Oppa, aku masuk dulu ya. Annyeong." Katanya lalu melambai kearahku.  
"Annyeong chagiya." Kataku lalu sambil melambai. Aku pun segera berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Ryeowook P.O.V

"Dari mana saja kau Kim Ryeowook?" Tanya seorang namja kekar yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.  
"Appa? Appa kapan pulang?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya heran tapi senang juga.  
"Ah, aku pulang dari amerika baru kemarin." Katanya. -author sedang pelit tidak mau memberi tahu kenapa ayahnya Ryeowook ada di amerika- back to the story  
"Oh, aku tadi ada pelajaran tambahan." Dalihku.  
"Oh yasudah sana masuklah." Kata appaku.  
"Oh iya, besok sepulang sekolah appa harus bicara denganmu. Appa akan jemput kamu." Katanya lagi saat aku hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.  
"Ah appa, aku ada janji dengan Minnie dan Hyukkie." Dalihku *yaampun Wookie bisa-bisa kau digetokin Yesung oppa ntar*  
"Oh, baiklah sesudah pulang dari acaramu kita bicara." Kata appaku lagi.  
"Oh baiklah appa." Kataku lalu naik ke kamarku.  
'Appa aneh.' Pikirku. 'Ada apa? Kenapa mau bicara? Hampir saja ia menganggu second dateku.' Pikirku sambil mandi. *jangan salah paham, dikamar Wookie ada kamar mandinya.*

*flashback*

"Hmm, besok aku mau mengajakmu ke tempat favoritku di seoul, mau kan?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatapku yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya.  
"Oh, tentu saja." Jawabku sambil mengangguk. Ia membelai rambutku yang terurai kriting.  
"Terimakasih chagiya." Katanya.  
"Hmm, kalau kita mau mengenal satu sama lain ya begini caranya." Kataku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku dilengannya manja.  
"Kau manja sekali ya..." Katanya sambil mengelus rambutku.  
Iya aku hanya bisa menempel dilengannya karena ia sangat tinggi. Mantelnya yang sangat lembut dan wangi membuatku nyaman.

*flshback end*

Aku pun segera menjatuhkan tubuhku di kasur dan tidur. *apa Ryeowook bahkan tidak makan malam? Hebatnya*


	3. Chapter 3 Mwo? Amerika?

Yesung P.O.V

"Nah ini dia tempatnya." Teriakku.  
Wookie memandangnya kagum.  
Ini adalah salah satu undakan di sungai cheonggyecheon.  
"Aku tidak pernah kesini, maksudku undakan bagian sini." Kata Wookie sambil memandangi pepohonan kecil yang sangat cantik yang tertata di sepanjang undakan itu.  
"Kau suka?" Tanyaku sambil menghampirinya.  
"Tentu." Jawabnya sambil menatapku senang. Senyumannya meyakinkanku untuk memilikinya. "Kau, apakah kau mau menjadi hyeojachingu-ku?" Tanyaku.  
Matanya melebar.  
"Aku merasa sangat yakin wookie, aku menyayangimu, juga mencintaimu." Kataku sambil menatapnya.  
Wookie menunduk lalu langsung memelukku dan mengangguk.  
"Iya, iya aku mau." Katanya dipelukanku.  
"Gomawo... Saranghae..." Kataku.  
"Na ddo sarangahe." Katanya.  
Kami berpelukan cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar aku harus mengantarnya pulang, lupa kalau tadi ia bilang tidak bisa lama-lama karena appanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu.  
"Kita pulang, aku ingat appamu ingin bicara sesuatu." Kataku sambil melepas pelukannya. Aku menggenggam tangan yeoja itu dan berjalan bersamanya.

"Annyeong chagiya, saranghae." Kataku sambil melepaskan genggamanku. Aku berbalik tapi tidak bergerak karena Wookie memelukku dari belakang.  
"Berjanjilah kau akan mencintaiku selamanya." Katanya di pundakku.  
"Aku berjanji." Kataku sambil memegang tangan yeoja itu yang melilit perutku.  
"Neomu neomu saranghae." Katanya.  
"Na ddo." Jawabku.  
"baiklah aku masuk dulu, annyeong." Katanya sambil mengecup pipiku.  
Saat aku berbalik gadis itu sudah ngacir kedalam rumahnya.  
"Neomu neomu saranghae chagiya." Kataku lalu berbalik pulang.

Ryeowook P.O.V

"Aku pulang." Kataku senang.  
"Ah, wookie, appa ingin bicara sekarang." Kata appaku begitu aku masuk.  
"Langsung saja ya, lusa kau akan berangkat ke Amerika, kau mendapatkan beasiswa disana selama 1 tahun." Kata appaku membuat jantungku hampir coplok.  
"A-appa, kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanyaku bingung.  
"Hahahaha, kau ingat quesioner yang appa berikan padamu 3 bulan yang lalu, itu adalah test untuk beasiswa." Katanya.  
Aku berusa mengingatnya. Benar juga, aku ingat kejadian itu.  
"Tapi appa, aku, aku tidak siap." Kataku mengingat ini hari jadianku dengan Yesung.  
"Ah appa tahu, makanya appa memberi keringanan dengan cara mempersingkat beasiswa itu jadi 1 tahun dari 3 tahun."  
Ryeowook shock. Apa? Satu bulan tidak bertemu Yesung saja bisa membuatnya gila apalagi tidak bertemu 1 tahun? Malah tadinya 3 tahun? Appa benar-benar gila.  
"Besok hari perpisahanmu, appa akan memberi tahu gurumu dan akan menjemputmu." Kata appaku.  
"Ani-ani appa, appa tidak perlu menjemputku, aku mau berpisah dengan teman-temanku." Kataku.  
"Ah, appa mengerti. Baiklah." Kata appaku.  
Aku pun beranjak naik ke kamarku.  
Sekarang memori saat Yesung menintaku menjadi kekasihnya berkelebat dalam benakku.  
'Apa aku bisa meninggalkannya?' Tanyaku dalam hati. 'Kenapa author begitu kejam?' *author ngerusuh nyari pentongan*  
"Sayang, sesudah kau mandi turun ya, kita makan." Kata eommaku dari dapur.  
"Ne~" jawabku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sayang, lusa pergi ke amerika, eomma bangga terhadapmu, eomma akan membereskan pakaianmu." Kata eomma. Aku menatap eomma.  
"Wae? Kau tak senang." Tanya eommaku.  
"Ani eomma tapi, aku baru jadian dengan kekasihku, namja yang selama ini aku sangat sukai." Kataku jujur. Aku akan berani memberitahu tentang apapun kepada eommaku ia sangat senang mendengar ceritaku.  
"Ah, eomma tahu, pasti berat rasanya. Tapi apakah dia bisa menunggumu?" Tanya eommaku, benar juga dia pasti mau menungguku jika ia memang mencintaiku, baiklah aku akan memberitahunya besok.

Aku segera naik ke kamarku dan tidur.

***


	4. Chapter 4 Say You Will Waiting For Me

Yesung P.O.V

"Oppa, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, mau kan?" Ajak Wookie yang sedang makan di depanku. Kami sedang makan di kantin saat istirahat kedua.  
"Hahaha, mau kemana chagiya?" Tanyaku.  
"Kita ke lotte world." Jawab hyojachinguku yang sangat manis sambil menunjukan dua tiket lotte world.  
"Baiklah chagiya." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada hyeojachinguku yang sering melamun tapi tiba-tiba mengajakku pergi. Lupakan ah pikiran bodohmu itu, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Pikirku.

***

"Hari yang menyenangkan!" Kataku. Kami sedang duduk di sebuah taman kecil di luar Lotte World.  
"Oppa, aku, aku ingin meberitahumu sesuatu." Kata Ryeowook sambil menatapku.  
"Apa itu?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

Ryeowook P.O.V

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatapku lembut.  
"Tapi, aku ingin oppa berjanji kalau oppa akan menungguku." Kataku.  
"Menunggu? Kau bicara apa chagiya?" Katanya lalu mengacak rambutku.  
"Oppa, aku harus pergi ke amerika besok aku dapat beasiswa disana." Kataku ragu.  
"NE?" Teriak Yesung.  
Air mataku sudah tak terbendung. Yesung menarikku kepelukannya.  
"Oppa akan menungguku kan." Kataku sambil terisak.  
"Berapa lama?" Tanya Yesung. Terlihat jelas ia menahan tangisannya.  
"Satu tahun." Jawabku masih menangis dipelukannya.  
"Aku akan menunggumu." Kata Yesung sambil mempererat pelukannya.  
"Oppa, saranghae." Kataku.  
"Na ddo." Kata Yesung sambil merenggangkan pelukannya dan mencium bibirku pelan.  
Aku menghentikan ciuman itu.  
"Oppa, mian aku takut dengan begini aku malah tidak bisa meninggalkanmu." Kataku.  
Yesung menatapku. Sepertinya mengerti apa maksudku.  
Ia memelukku lebih erat.  
"Saranghae." Bisik Yesung menatapku sedih.  
Air mataku makin merebak keluar.  
"Oppa." Kataku sambil memeluknya tidak ingin ia lepaskan. Aku menangis sampai diriku sendiri terguncang.  
"Kenapa harus begini?" Tanyaku kesal.  
"Hei hei dengarkan aku." Kata yesung sambil menangkap wajahku dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Kau harus melakukannya, aku ingin kau sukses. Aku ingin kau bersamaku selamanya setelah ini." Kata Yesung.  
Aku menatap Yesung lalu mengangguk.  
"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang ya chagiya." Katanya.  
Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, besok kau berangkat jam berapa? Aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Yesung.  
Aku menatapnya lalu menggeleng.  
"Aku tak mau nanti aku jadi menangis meronta-ronta karena akan meninggalkanmu. Andwae." Kataku.  
"Ahahaha, ara." Kata Yesung.  
"Oppa, kau bahkan tidak terlihat tertekan." Kataku.

Yesung P.O.V

"Oppa, kau bahkan tidak terlihat tertekan." Kata wookie.  
'Aku tertekan sangat tertekan wookie, aku tak mungkin melupakanmu. Sungguh, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu.' Batinku.  
"Kau mau aku sedih?" Tanyaku menggodanya.  
"Ah, ani..." Katanya lalu tersenyum.  
"Aku masuk dulu. Saranghae oppa." Lanjutnya lalu berbalik. Aku memeluknya dari belakang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.  
"Oppa, sangat tertekan chagiya, oppa tidak mau kehinggalan dirmu." Kataku jujur.  
Wookie membalikan badannya dan memelukku.  
"Oppa, tunggulah 1 tahun. Aku akan kembali." Kata Wookie.  
"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun juga." Kataku.  
"Na ddo oppa." Katanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.  
Hatiku hancur melihat gadis itu begitu berusaha menahan tangisan. Sungguh aku tak rela melepas pelukannya.  
aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun juga. Batinku.


	5. Chapter 5 Does He Still Remember Me?

Ryeowook P.O.V

Tak terasa sudah 1 setengah tahun berlalu, author yang jahat ini membuatku dan Yesung sama sekali tidak saling menghubungi. Bahkan tentang keterlambatan kepulanganku pun hanya Minnie yang tahu. *plakk kena takolan author*  
Aku menghela napas panjang. Sekarang aku sudah menginjakan kakiku di tanah korea *hmm wookie kau menginjak lantai*  
Oops maksudku aku berada di bandara Incheon aku menunggu seseorang yang tiba-tiba berlari kecil dan memelukku.  
"Wookie~" sapanya.  
"Heh? Kyumu mana?" Tanyaku.  
"Kau lupa ya? Kyuku dan Yesungmu sudah lulus. Sekarang mereka sedang sibuk kuliah." Kata Minnie membuatku menepuk jidat.  
Satu tahun setengah ya? Bagaimana aku bisa jadi babo begini coba.  
"Oh oke, sekarang dimana mobilmu? Aku lelah." Kataku.  
"Tidak jauh. Ayo." Katanya sambil menarik tanganku.  
"Oh iya, yesung kuliah di mana?" Tanyaku penasaran.  
"Seoul University."  
Hah dia benar-benar berniat menyusulku. Aku baru ingat kemarin aku meinggalkannya saat ia mau lulus jadi sekarang waktunya kami masuk ke kuliah.  
"Oh iya, kau jadi kuliah bersama kami kan?" Tanya minnie sambil duduk di kursi pengemudi.  
"Ah, apa yang kau maksud dengan 'kami'?" Tanyaku bingung sendiri.  
"Ya, aku maksud kami semua satu kuliah dengan Yeppamu itu." Kata Minnie mengaggetkanku.  
"MWO? JINJJAEYO?" Tanyaku shock berat.  
"Hahaha tentu saja. Jadi sekarang aku mau jemput oppaku ya." Katanya saat kami mulai keluar dari bandara itu.  
"Ah, aku ingin kau menitipkan ini untuk Yesung." Kataku sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop. "Dan nanti turunkan aku di dalah satu undakan sungai cheonggyecheon." Kataku sambil tersenyum.  
"Kau? Tidak mau bertemu kami?" Tanya Minnie sambil menerima amplop itu.  
"Nanti aku beritahu." Kataku penuh rahasia.

Yesung P.O.V

Kulihat seorang Yeoja teman hyeojachinguku menghampiriku dengan berlari kecil.  
"Ada apa minnie?" Tanyaku.  
"Ini, dari Wookie." Katanya.  
Aku segera menerima amplop itu dan membukanya.  
Kalau kau ingat aku, datanglah ketempat faforitmu.  
Aku membeku ditempat lalu segera berlari menuju tempat itu. Tempat aku menyatakan cintaku pada hyojachingunku yang sangat aku cintai.

Author P.O.V

"Hah hah hah." Napas Yesung keluar dengan cepat. Ia segera berlari menuruni undakan dan melihat seorang yeoja yang sangat ia kenal.  
"WOOKIE~" teriak Yesung.  
Yeoja itu menoleh lalu tersenyum.  
Senyuman itu, senyuman yang sangat dirindukan Yesung.  
"Oppa. Annyeong." Sapa Wookie lalu menghampiri Yesung.  
"Kau menepati janjimu." Kata-kata Wookie membuat Yesung segera merengkuh Yeoja manis itu. 'Ini benar, tubuh kurusnya, parfumnya, rambut hitamnya. Aku kembali' kata Wookie dalam hati.  
'Yeojaku, rambut panjangnya yang kriting, tubuh mungilnya, senyumannya. Ini benar, aku yakin ia kembali.' Kata Yesung dalam hati.  
"Aku merindukanmu." Kata Yesung.  
"Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu." Kata Wookie.  
"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Kata Yesung lagi.  
"Aku juga." Jawab Ryeowook.  
Yesung melonggarkan pelukannya dan mencium Wookie ya Wookienya.


	6. Epilog

No one P.O.V

Ryeowook: oppa, kau kenapa bisa setia menungguku bahkan tidak meneleponku.  
Yesung: karena Author kita yang jahat itu memang sudah berencana seperti itu. *Author kabur galau karna yesung*  
-aah, ulang!-

Yesung: karena aku ingin kau merindukanku.  
Ryeowook: tapi aku takut kau melirik Yeoja lain  
Yesung: tidak mungkin Wookie ku sayang. *nyubit pipi wookie*  
Ryeowook: ah, aku tahu. *tersenyum*  
Yesung: sekarang kau harus berjanji!  
Ryeowook: apa?  
Yesung: jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, walau cuma sehari.  
Ryeowook: kalo liburan gimana dong?  
Yesung: minta izin sama Author *geplakk*

Yesung: aku akan menemuimu, kalau perlu sesudah mendapat kerjaan aku langsung menikahimu agar kita tidak terpisah lagi.  
Ryeowook: Oppa kau lucu, aku tahu, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu walau cuma sehari.  
Yesung tersenyum tahu bahwa ini akan happy ending.

*padahal sebenernya author gak mau bikin ini happy ending cuma gak tega aja ahahahaha ^^*


End file.
